Red String
by SunnyWallflower
Summary: Freshly expelled, Renee is hesitant to start a new life at Quahog Academy. Can a group of girls change her mind? Read and review.


**EJK: Hi, I'm EJK. If you hadn't notcied. I love Style Savvy and this story just popped up one day, begging me to be written. Renee is one of my favorite characters in Style Savvy and I wanted to honor her with this story. I'll try to write this ever few weeks while managing my other style savvy story, Satin Roses. By the way, these two stories are in parallel universes meaning that my characters from this story and the other story don't know each other or each others existence. Disclaimer: I don't own Style Savvy or its characters, I only own what I created. Enjoy and please review. I'm co-dependent on reviews like a heroin addict is co-dependent with heroin. :D**

* * *

><p>This is what hell looks like. <em>I'm surprised I didn't scream when I first woke up.<em> Coral puke walls, sea foam piss sheets, and mahogany excrement bed posts. Clutching her long raven locks, Renee twists them nervously with her fingers, wringing her thin wrists with every movement. She hated everything she saw, the room, the merry group of joggers running, the studious students studying on the grassy green hills; if it crossed her way, she loathed it. Luckily, her roommate was out already, something about the tall, pretty blond that disturbed her; it was the way she looked at Renee as if she was appraising the latest Coach purse. Licking her chap lips, Renee contemplated on her plans for the day, she could go to school or go back to sleep, sleep was tempting until she smacked her lips in disgust as she tasted her hot breath. _Never eat a turkey sub in the middle of the night, _she scolded herself.

Rising from the sea foam sheets, Renee hops off her bed and turns to a mirror nailed onto the grossly pink wall. Brushing her waist-length hair, Renee thought about the events that led her to the place she was at now. It started four months ago when Carrie Weathers caught Renee playing tonsil hockey with Carrie's ex-boyfriend, Jared; simply put, Renee and Jared were good friends and they ended up liking each other more than they thought. Carrie called Renee all variations of a bitch and spread rumors about her around the school, saying baseless and tasteless things about Renee; that Renee had an abortion to Renee gave someone an STD. Her friends, including Jared, abandoned her because they couldn't deal with the stares and rumors; Renee was heartbroken but respectful of their decisions, although she spent her days as a recluse from then on. It was about two months when Renee began to lose her temper, Carrie and her friends pushed her around during gym and during a game of soccer, Carrie slipped on the slippery Astro-turf and started to moan and groan about Renee tripping her. She got a three-day suspension, which she patiently took; refusing to respond to wench's tricks. Shockingly, Carrie left her alone for a couple of weeks but only because Jared asked her out again. They broke up a month later and Carrie was back to her tricks again, it was day three of C-Day when Renee finally lost it and cracked like an egg does when it falls onto the hard ground. With three well placed jabs to the face, Renee literally kicked in Carrie's teeth, screaming all kinds of curses, and had to be dragged off by three burly security guards. Carrie's parents threatened to sue the school if Renee was not expelled immediately, giving the principal an ultimatum that he could not bear to fight. She was booted promptly. Her parents were disappointed but understanding and her father, who was a professor, called a good family friend that happened to be headmaster of a prestigious boarding school and here she was.

Tying up her hair into a ponytail due to school dress code, Renee glared at herself. She shouldn't be here, it wasn't fair. Her parents had to pay much more than they could afford for private school, all because she couldn't bite her tongue and clench her fists. Renee turns to the only things she unpacked from her plain suitcase: a picture of her family and a rosary made of rosy pink stones with a golden cross dangling from the center. Kissing the photo of her smiling father, beautiful mother, and shy little brother, Renee felt sick, her stomach churning at the thought of starting new. She wanted to go home to smell her mother's homemade chicken tamales, to tousle her little brother's much too long hair while he watched his anime, and to curl up in her father's cozy study as he practiced his lectures for class. The thought brought tears to her eyes and she scrubbed them away vigorously. Closing the tiny clasp of the sacred necklace, Renee prayed silently that it would bless her. Sheesh, when did she become so feeble that she had to depend on God? When did she become such a Carrie?

* * *

><p>Augustus T. Quahog was the founder of this grand academy and therefore had it named after him. <em>How unfortunate<em>, Renee grimaced as she picked up a poster advertising their homecoming game with an image of a cartoon clam dancing across the sheet. _What was the name of that place across the street that I wasn't allowed to work at? Oh yeah, the Fuzzy Clam. _With a sardonic grin, Renee crumpled up the paper into a ball and launched it into a trash can. _Nothing but net, let's anticipate today goes just as smoothly._

"Welcome to Quahog Academy, Renee er…"

"Guadalupe Martinez. Plain Renee is more than fine unless you have trouble pronouncing that too." Renee snapped impatiently causing the elderly man across from her to flinch. If her mother were here now, she would have smacked Renee upside her head whilst apologizing to the old man.

Clearing his throat, the old man soldiered on, "Renee it is and you may call me Mr. Smyth or Godfrey, however it suits you. I'll be your guidance counselor for the next two and a half years. Feel free to call me from your dormitory phone with any questions, may they be relevant or not."

"Anything not relevant to elephants is irrelephant. Sorry, slip of the tongue."

Miffed, Mr. Smyth hands over a glossy beige folder, "This shall have everything you need from your lunch card, a map of your school, your schedule, and your dormitory key. Hopefully, you will not lose anything but in the case that you do, go to the resident advisor and she should help you to the best of her ability. Also, here is your uniform, my granddaughter, Libby, will show you to the bathrooms so that you can change and guide you throughout the school day. I will make sure the school store sends over extra clothes but you will need to ask your gym teacher for the gym uniform. Honestly, I hope you have a fresh start at Quahog Academy, hopefully, you will not feel the need to rehash past mistakes."

"Thanks." Grumbling, Renee shoved the folder into her faux leather backpack. With her new uniform draped over her arm, Renee walked out of the warm office to be confronted by a much too caffeine happy girl.

"Hi! I'm Libby Gibbons and your name is Renee!" She hugs Renee in a sudden burst of mirth.

"Yeah, it is!" Renee mocked Libby but Libby gave no notice and started to walk rather speedily. "I'm supposed to go and change?"

"I know that's why I'm taking you to the bathroom. Come on, it's in here. Don't be scared, it's cleaner than the bathrooms in McDonald's."

"That's supposed to comfort me?"

"Here you go!"

Opening a stall large enough to be a girl's playhouse, Libby flamboyantly yet unceremoniously coerces Renee into it. Renee resists the urge to gag at the ever present sight of coral puke walls that affront her. She examines the uniform she will be forced to wear for the next two and a half years. A crisp, button down beige blouse underneath a navy tartan pinafore dress that cinched in the waist, shoes must be black with heels being a half-inch tall but socks were free from any rule although in the winter girl's must wear stockings or tights in lieu of socks. Slipping into her new clothes, Renee frowned at the thought of her family seeing her like this; Renee never wore dresses, choosing skirts and jeans, even for Easter, which created tension between her and her religious mother every year. Her father would frown and mutter something about girls maturing too quickly, her mother would dance with joy and thank God, and her brother would smirk and make a smart comment about how strange she looked. Chuckling to herself, Renee opened the door and fought the urge to rip off the expensive dress. The skirt of the dress was much too short, stopping mid-thigh and her leopard-print socks were much too short. It didn't help that Renee was wearing her dirty, beat up Doc Martens.

"You look so cute!" Libby gushes as she plays around with Renee's uniform, straightening the skirt and fixing the collar.

Libby, herself, was cute; she wore the same uniform but her socks were dotted with kittens and her round, shiny Mary Janes had bows attached to the straps, and strapped onto her petite back was a backpack made of a large teddy bear. Her short, light brown hair was tied up so that her hair puffed out into tiny spikes on the top of her hair, giving Libby the appearance that she was a pineapple. Even though make up was forbidden, Libby had white shimmer smeared on her eyelids and clear gloss swept over her heart shaped mouth. Renee couldn't help but think "teeny bopper" at the sight of Libby.

"Alright, I think that should do it. You look so stylish but I think we should take the hem up a bit." Libby rubbed her chin. Shrugging, Libby takes Renee's hand, dragging her to class. "Come on, Rennie. Luckily, we have the same classes, so I have an excuse for being late. Too bad we missed homeroom. Don't worry though our next class is just as fun."

"My name is Renee. So, what class is it?"

Grinning, Libby lead Renee like an owner does with a hesitant dog. "How do you feel about economics?"

"Here we are," Libby let go of her reluctant prisoner. Hopping over to her group of friends, Libby began chatting with them until she realized that Renee was still standing in front of the busy class, frozen with the usual new-kid mortification. Renee bit her lip as she searched for the teacher who was nowhere to be found to Renee's dismay. Strangely, Renee had never felt this mortified in her life, granted she was never the center of attention except for the whole Carrie situation. In her old school, people would have stared Renee down until she sat, but here no one stared and no one cared. Even though Renee would never admit she liked attention, at the moment, Renee felt like screaming so that someone would just glance at her.

"Rennie, over here!" Waving her arms in the style of an airport runway director, Libby called for the overwhelmed Renee.

Snapping out of her panicked state, Renee walks towards Libby. As she takes a seat, she blurts out, "My name is Renee."

"Girls, meet Rennie Martinez. Rennie, these are my friends."

"Hi, Rennie, my name is Didi." A friendly, attractive African American girl with an afro stretches out her long arm in greeting. Renee accepts and starts to correct her when another girl jumps in.

"Hi, Rennie, I'm Olivia. If you smell a large amount of hair spray, blame Double-D."

"Oh, shut up, Olivia. You wear more makeup than a drag queen."

As the two girls keep playfully fighting, Renee notices another girl to the side scribbling in her notepad. Although Renee worked for a fancy department store once, she never met a girl as beautiful as this one. With long blonde hair, parted in the center, that fell down in shiny sheets over her striking angular face; this girl looked like Barbie complete with full lips, sparkling, dark green eyes, and smooth peach skin with the exception of makeup, choosing to be fresh faced. The girl broke many of the dress code rules: wearing her collared shirt open, showing off navy cutout shoes with four-inch heels without socks or stockings, and sporting her waist-length hair down. Renee could only wonder if the girl was seriously stupid or simply careless.

Abruptly, the girl stops scribbling intensely only to raise her head up to glare at Renee, who gives her a tentative smile. Her glare was even more intense as they bore into Renee's mind. The girl opens her pretty mouth to say what Renee expected to be a greeting but ended up being a warning. "What are you looking at?"

Startled, Renee turns around into her seat, mumbling an apology. Libby smiled understandingly and explained, "That's Felicity, she's not always this mean but her boyfriend pissed her off badly, like she's PMS-ing. So, obviously, she's not in a great mood."

The class warning bell rings, alerting students to go to class. Sauntering into the class, Renee's roommate, the skinny and tall with creepy, accusatory doll eyes, walked up to Renee.

"You're in my seat."

Cluelessly, Renee began to gather her belongings when Olivia butted in.

"Relax, Mary Kay, there aren't assigned seats. Stop bullying the newbie." Olivia remarked.

"Why do you care, Ru Paul? This isn't your business. Now, get out of my seat."

This time it was Didi's turn to talk, snapping her fingers, Didi says lightheartedly. "She doesn't have to, M.K. So take a chill pill and accept the fact that finders get to keep and losers get to weep."

Snapping back, Mary Kay counters, "First of all, Africa, get your ghetto face out of my way before I bust it up. And, second of all, are you deaf? I said to get out of my seat."

_Oh I see. She's racist that explains why she was locking up her jewelry before she left in the morning. Bitch. _Renee frowned at her roommate, and decided to defend herself, politely of course. "I heard you but I found this seat first. Maybe next time, you'll get it but for now, you'll just have to wait."

"No, are you dense? That's my seat and I want it. I want-o your seat-o, J. Lo."

Irritated, Renee raises an eyebrow, "Really, this is your seat? Does it have your name on it?"

"Actually it does." Mary Kay folds her arms, clearly satisfied that the dumb, dirty looking ethnic girl finally understood her. Weeks ago, she had scrawled her name in Sharpie in order to claim her place in paranoia.

"That's funny; I don't see the words 'supremacist twat' written on this desk." Renee comments nonchalantly.

"Oh, snap! Would you like fries with that, 'cuz you got served!" The whole class had, now, been watching the girls fight and when they heard Renee, everyone started to crack up to Mary Kay's indignation, even Felicity cracked a small smirk. Unfortunately, the teacher also heard Renee speak as she walked in and was most definitely appalled.

"You!" Barking, the severe woman points accusingly towards Renee and waves her over. Renee bit her lip in fear yet she didn't regret what she said, Mary Kay was a racist lowlife which entitled her to get verbally smacked. Reading the schedule given to her, the outraged woman hisses, "So, you think Quahog Academy is an institution that condones foul language?"

"'Foul' as in turkeys?" Libby jokes, while flapping her arms like a bird.

"Et tu, Miss Smyth? I had faith in you to not trivialize grave matters such as this. Detention for you, Miss Martinez. Welcome to Quahog."

"Oh hell no, Miss Hanks, it's not Renee's fault. Mary Kay was being a racist witch!" Didi interrupts heatedly, pointing at the sneering Mary Kay.

"Oh, I'm a witch? Who's the one from New Orleans, home of the voodoo?"

"I wish she had voodoo magic to shut your fucking face up!" Olivia jumped in. Renee wondered if this is how class went everyday.

"Enough!" Miss Hanks barks, holding Olivia back from Mary Kay. Pointing to a seat in the back, Miss Hanks growls, "Mary Kay, take a seat. As for the three of you, Miss Smyth and Miss Giancarlo and Miss Jones, you will be joining Miss Martinez for detention. Start any more distractions and I will suspend all of those involved. End of discussion."

* * *

><p>Fifth period was over and Renee thanked God that the day was half over. Too bad now, she has a roommate that hates her and detention. She had never faced detention, suspension yes but never detention. The thought of it made her depressed and weighed heavily on her throughout the day. Renee's feelings could simply be summed up with one thought: <em>I hate teenage girls, obnoxious bitches<em>.

It was lunch and Renee let herself be immersed in the enticing aromas that emanated from the cafeteria. Most girls her age hated eating the school lunch but Renee loved it. Her parents taught her never to take food for granted especially since there were others in need of it. Food was the longest companion Renee has ever had and the most reliable, but she never a compulsive eater; also, her mother refused to let Renee become overweight and made her participate in sports, making Renee exercise until she threw up. Sometimes in her old school, she helped the lunch ladies who gave her extra helpings as reward. Since the school was filled with rich, spoiled brats it must have good food, Renee reasoned as she entered the lunch line. The bright lights illuminated over the delicious, drool-worthy food. Tender chicken parmesan, freshly made crisp meatball subs, unbelievably green, leafy salads filled with colorful vegetables, even succulent sushi was present to Renee's joy. It was a self serve buffet and Renee picked out her choices: saucy spaghetti Bolognese, perfectly browned cheesy garlic bread and freshly squeezed grape juice. She inserted in her pin code into the register pad, which would bill her parents at the end of her month from her account, and prepared herself for the most awkward experience ever. Finding her lunch seat.

The seating structure was basically the same: jocks sat in the back in front of windows so they can have the nicest view of school campus, the debate team a.k.a. the highest form of nerds sat in the next table over to show other nerds whose boss, the drama kids sat in the front of the cafeteria closest to the choir room, goths sat in a dark corner fighting with the anime posers over team vampire dude and team werewolf dude. Renee bit her lip for the umpteenth time. She began to walk around aimlessly, desperately searching for an empty table. Wondering if she'll ever find what she's looking for, Renee fails to catch the boy who brushes by her, tripping her in the process. It took one look at the boy's amused face to know that it was never accidental and Renee knew that he purposefully knocked her lunch tray onto her uniform. Spaghetti sauce splatters onto her face, the grease from the garlic bread soaks her shirt, and sticky grape juice splashes onto her hair.

"Oops." The boy laughed his way back to his lunch table.

Her disbelieving eyes followed the boy to the jock table where Mary Kay could be seen holding court. The whole cafeteria stared breathlessly as the jock table broke out in raucous laughter as a mortified Renee ran out of the room, leaving everything from her books to her mess of a lunch behind.

Running into the girl's bathroom, Renee felt tears leaking out of her eyes to her dismay as she raced into a stall. She felt so lonely, wanting the ground to swallow her up into nothingness. Despite this loneliness, Renee refused to blubber like a baby going as far as to bite her lip hard enough to make it bleed. It was too early in to let herself cry like a baby. Renee decided, instead, to focus on thinking of Mary Kay and smashing her face in. Breaking her beak nose couldn't hurt Mary Kay's looks either. Sniffing up the rest of her tears, Renee wiped up her face with the rough toilet paper, wincing at its texture. Remembering that she left her books in the cafeteria, Renee palmed herself in frustration. Great, she would have to face the stares again.

"Um… You left your things back there." A voice murmurs nervously. Renee peeks out from the crack between the stall door and frame to see her visitor. No wonder the voice sounded nervous, her visitor was a boy. Tall and skinny, the boy bore an unconfident image and an even more unconfident stance. He was cute in a Peter Parker way with thick glasses and flustered face. His blazer was ill fit, drooping over his lanky frame, and his navy and beige striped tie was tightened around his neck like a noose. However, the most interesting part of his appearance was the fluorescent colored folders in his trembling hands, her folders.

"Dominic, get out!" Libby's voice yelps, shocking the boy out of his nervousness.

He sputters, "But—but I have to return these folders to the new girl."

"Yeah, yeah, give them to me." Olivia demands as she and Didi shove him out of the room unceremoniously.

"Rennie? Are you in there?" Libby asks, concerned.

"My name is Renee." Renee smacks her head in disbelief. _Is that all I can say, right now?_

Libby sighs, taking a seat on the sink counter. "Renee, look, Mary Kay is a vindictive troll whose parents pay her so that she stays out of sight. You can't let her get to you."

Didi takes a seat besides Libby, "Libby's right, there are better things in life than that bitch so don't pay attention to her. Besides, I told that bitch next time she pulls something like that and I'll cut her. She believed me, sadly enough."

"Please, cut her Didi, she so fucking annoying." Olivia cuts in. "Now, let us in before Didi cuts you."

"She's kidding, I hope." Didi's voice softens, "Look, we're not here to harass you, we want to help you. It sucks being the new girl but that doesn't mean you're alone."

"Come on, give us a chance." Libby pleaded.

Grinding her teeth, Renee gave in and opened to door. Swiftly, the three girls swoop down on Renee while Felicity stands off to the side, smoking a cigarette. Libby pulls out her bleach pen, Didi whips out her hair styling kit, and Olivia brings out her makeup kit along with moist towelettes. Renee can feel her face being pushed around by Olivia's wet naps, her hair being yanked relentlessly by Didi's rough brush, and her shirt being moistened by Libby's bleach pen. Ten minutes fly by as Renee lets herself be experimented on.

"Tada! Squeaky clean and shiny!" Libby backs out of Renee's view so that she could see herself in the mirror.

Renee wanted to smash the mirror, thinking it was a joke. Her usually lumpy, unevenly textured hair was straightened and tied into a tidy topknot; her slightly oily face was clean and lightly made up with strawberry lip gloss and dark brown mascara; and her stain ridden uniform had been finally rid of the stains. Renee looked decent. Renee looked better than decent but she wasn't going to tell them that.

"There, see. You look so pretty now but you would look even prettier if you smiled. Like this." Libby made a goofy face by crossing her eyes, pushing up her nose, and grinning toothily.

Olivia grimaced. "Ew, Libby could you make a normal fucking face just once?"

"For once, I agree with Olivia without the F-word. You look like a dungeon keeper or a stooge."

Abruptly, Renee began to laugh, a loud, belly aching laugh complete with snorting. She fell over on her back and pounded on the floor, begging herself to gain self control. Renee cut such a comical figure that the other girls, except Felicity, joined in. Soon enough the girls were on the floor with Renee, laughing until their stomachs hurt. They finally regained their breath when the school bell rang, warning them to get to class.

As they got up, Libby took Renee's arm and started to sing, "Hi ho, it's off to class we go."

For once, Renee let herself feel a glimmer of hope, letting herself join in the merry singing.

* * *

><p>Whatever hope she felt was long gone by period twelve, the last period: gym. Gym. Smelly, violent gym. How she hated gym. Renee enjoyed exercising and sports but gym she hated without remorse. Gym was filled with cocky underclassmen who believed they were invincible, lazy athletes who believed that being the teacher's favorite would let them skate by, and the barking gym teachers who sat on their overweight butts, screaming at you to run a mile despite the fact that they can't. Even though her lip was cut by the endless biting it had to endure by its owner, Renee bit it again. Her gym teacher was beefy with rippling muscles and her gym teacher was also a woman. She hoped.<p>

"Hi, are you Ms. Hass?"

"What do you want?" Renee thought she saw a vein pop on Ms. Hass's forehead.

"I'm new here and I was told by Godfrey that I would get a gym uniform?"

Popping her head into the girl's locker room, Ms. Hass screamed. "Felicity, we got fresh meat! Get off your Marlboro loving butt and do some work!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming you slave driver." Felicity walked out indifferently, chewing what smelled like Nicorette, and gave Renee her signature bored glance. Pointing to Renee, she said tonelessly, "You, follow me."

"Um…Your name is Felicity, right?" Renee asked, trying to less the awkward tension. Felicity kept walking on, stopping in front of a shelf filled with neatly folded clothes. "My name is—"

"Size?"

"No, my name isn't Size. It's Renee." Felicity stopped chewing her gum to raise her eyebrow at Renee. "Oh, you meant my size. I'm a size small."

Throwing the gym clothes at her carelessly, Felicity walked off without another word. Renee looked at her schedule for her gym locker number and combination. Once she arrived at her locker, Renee scowled at the locker next to hers. Covered in magenta marabou and glitter pen writing, Mary Kay's locker was more flamboyant than Liberace. How did Renee end up being attached to Mary Kay in practically everything? Deciding to be sane, Renee began changing into the gym uniform consisting of a beige fitted shirt and navy cotton shorts. Mary Kay was a petty, racist bitch but that didn't mean Renee had to pay attention to her.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Lesbian boots, enjoy lunch?" Mary Kay smirked as her doll like eyes ogled Renee's dirty Doc Martens.

"I wasn't aware that shoes could have certain sexualities. If that was true, I'd feel bad for your transgender heels." Renee could see that Mary Kay was insulted by the way her eyes bulged. Before pushing her aside, Renee smiled malevolently towards Mary Kay, "And yeah, lunch was delicious."

After Ms. Hass pointed out her seat, Renee took her time and observed her classmates. There was the boy who humiliated her, whose name is Brody, Felicity fiddling with a pen, the Peter Parker boy being pushed around by Brody, and Mary Kay talking with her cronies. Renee had no idea about the rest of her class but she assumed that they knew who she was since she could hear the gossiping whispers and feel the pointing fingers. When Ms. Hass blew her grating whistle, everyone took a seat and who just happened to be right behind Renee? Of course, it's Mary Kay. Renee felt the urge to rip off her rosary and shake her fist at God.

Surprisingly enough, Ms. Hass didn't bark out the names when she called for roll call. "Renee Martinez…Mary Kay Matthews…"

"What's Spanish for ugly bitch?" Mary Kay whispered to her friends, who started to giggle.

"It's puta fea or more commonly known as Mary Kay in English." Renee muttered.

"What did you say?" Her breath reeked of bubble gum as Mary Kay snarled, practially breathing onto Renee's neck. "Say it again, I dare you."

"Sorry, but I already take dares just to look at your face."

Renee was ready to tenderize Mary Kay's face with her fist. Renee preped herself mentally for some hair pulling but was astonished to get no response. The only thing she heard was annoying giggling from the cronies. Renee chalked that up to them saving face. They left Renee alone during the warm ups but it was when they were getting ready to play soccer, Renee realized something was off. She was untying her bun when she felt something sticky in her hair and grimaced when she realized what it was. Mary Kay had stuck her cheap gum on Renee's bun. And for cheap gum, it stuck to her hair pretty well. Renee counted to a hundred as she retied her hair, pretending not to notice. No reaction equaled no satisfaction.

Soccer was a favorite sport of Renee's, not her best yet she loved it. The exhilartion that comes with scoring a goal and the adrenaline that pumps through one's veins, spurring one on. It was easy to get lost in it all and that's just what Renee did. She let herself go. Wind brushed her sweaty face as she sprinted across the field to receive a pass and the wet grass slicked her skin as she slid on it, passing the ball off to another girl who then made a goal. This was Renee's zone and no one could disturb her in the zone. Renee was lightening fast as she skirted by her opponents and her legs were powerful as she kicked the ball into the goalpost, goal after goal. By the end of the period, Renee's heart pounded against her ribcage and she sighed breathlessly in satisfaction.

"Great job, Renee." A girl named Samantha complemented as she high fived Renee.

"Thanks. Are the games always this intense?"

"Well, we had to up our game once you starting making goals. Hey, girls soccer is having try outs soon, you should consider it."

"Sure." Renee mopped her brow as she went inside the air conditioned locker room, thankful she survived her first day. However, the harder part had yet to happen: detention.

She was the last to arrive, oddly enough. Like the other rooms, the choir room was air conditioned, refreshing the sweaty Renee. Libby was perched ontop the piano, painting her nails a tangerine shade, while Didi was reading glossy magazine as Olivia applies false eyelashes onto her already thick lashes. The teacher supposedly supervising the detention is nowhere to be seen which explains why the girls are doing whatever they want. Slumping into a chair, Renee felt her eyelids drooping and she yawns sleepily.

"Rennie, what's up with your hair?" Didi asks worridly.

"I just retied it. Sorry." Renee no longer bothered to correct anyone.

"That's okay, but I was talking about the wad of ABC gum attached to your head. I doubt you did that one purpose."

"Shoot." Renee's eyes snap open at the realization. Fumbling with her hair tie, she undos her ponytail, feeling for the piece of gum. It was deeply embedded into her locks that it would be impossible to wash it out. Renee groans as she knows that she'll have to cut it.

"Yep, it's in there alright." Didi frowned as she played with Renee's hair. "We'll have to cut it out."

When Didi brandishes a pair of magenta shears, Renee scuttles back in fear. Holding up her hands defensivly, Renee sputters, "No n—no way! I am not getting a hair cut by a high school girl with pink scissors!"

"Hey, they're magenta! Besides, I work on the weekends at a hair salon. My family owns a chain of hair salons. Here are some of my customers," Opening up her Coach wallet, Didi flashes Renee pictures of women and men alike with great hair, all hugging Didi. "Need I say more?"

"But…but…fine." Renee throws her hands up in defeat. She was done with fighting. "What about the teacher?"

"Mr. Greg? Nah, he puts on his iPod and shuts his office door. We basically get to do whatever we want. And we can just clean this up, right after." Didi casually remarks while pointing out the office with its shutters and doors closed.

Renee winced as she felt the weight of her hair fall away. Her black locks tumbled into a choatic pile. She hadn't cut her hair in a year and the feeling of her hair being chopped confused her. She wanted to burst into hysterics and grab all of her hair in hopes that it will reattach but she also wanted to sit there and feel lightness of her new hair. Olivia and Libby decide to distract Renee by giving her a pedicure with the same tangerine shade she used. Renee felt even more strange than before. She felt warm but it was a comforting warmth like snuggling into her bed in the winter. When Renee recognized that feeling, the same glimmer of hope returned. She had forgotten what having friends was like.

* * *

><p><strong>EJK: Yay, Rennie made friends!<strong>

**Renee: Shut up. (*curses excessively in Spanish)**

**EJK: I forgot to mention that Olivia has a bit of a potty mouth, so there will be plenty of f-bombs in the story. **

**Olivia: Damn, f-(*beep*)-ing straight. **

**EJK: Anyway, hope you liked my story and please review. I feel discouraged when I see that people have read my stories but can't be bothered to respond. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be used to light birthday candles. Also, I'm considering making Renee and Dominic a couple but I'm unsure and tell me if any of the characters seem OOC. So, remember: read, review, and birthday candles. **


End file.
